You And I Are Renegades
by CarrotDriver116
Summary: "You and I are renegades. You left the light for your grandfather, and I left the light for you Kylo Ren. We ran away from them all, and now, well I'm afraid we just can't stop running." Kylo Ren knew exactly what he had to do at this moment. He knew what had to be done. "There is no victory without sacrifice Kylo. Do not do what I want you you to do. Do what you need to do."
1. Intro

"No stop!" A woman screamed. Fat tears streamed down from the dark brown eyes of the woman. Her dark brown hair was blowing in the wind as the snow covered ground collapsed around her. The woman jumped to some stable ground. She pulled out a metal tube and clicked a button. By clicking the button it was revealed the metal tube was a red lightsaber. "Stop right now." The woman said to a girl who was only a few years younger. In the girl's hand was a blue lightsaber. She was holding her lightsaber over a man who was lying on the ground. The man was able to semi sit up to be able to look at the woman with the red lightsaber.

"Why should I? He took someone I cared about away from me." Said the girl. The young girl's name was Rey. Tears were forming on Rey's face just thinking about Han's death.

"So you get to take someone I care about. You are going to kill a man who kills people because killing people is wrong. Your logic is pathetic girl." Rey gave no response to the woman. Rey closed her lightsaber and then ran off in the forest. The woman ran over to the man. The man had freshly new scars from Rey's lightsaber and his hand had been cut off. The woman noticed a blast wound on the man's stomach. She placed her hand on the bloody wound. "Kylo we need to get out of here. The planet is going to explode any minute now. The woman was able to use the force to lift Kylo up. Never in the woman's life has her beat so fast. Every passing second she thought everything was going to end. The woman brought Kylo to his ship. She gently placed Kylo on a bed. Kylo's dark brown eyes were starting to close. "Kylo stay awake." He managed to open his eyes and look towards the woman. His hand covered in a black leather glove cupped the woman's cheek.

"I will be fine." Kylo Ren said as he closed his eyes.

 **So this is just the introduction to a small fanfic I am writing of Kylo Ren and my OC. I don't plan on it being terribly long. I plan on it to mainly focus on their relationship. I would love to know what you guys think. I don't know about you but Kylo Ren is just so perfect. :3**

 **-The Writer**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

"Bring the woman to me." Kylo Ren ordered. Two Stormtroopers grabbed a woman and brought her to Kylo Ren. Kylo knew exactly who this woman was. This woman though was not supposed to be here, she was supposed to be dead. "Do you know who I am?" Kylo asked her. Kylo's voice was low and threatening. The mask of Kylo's made his voice sound inhuman. It made him sound so soulless. Kylo wore all black and was completely covered. It seemed as if he was more machine than human. The woman was being held on her knees by the two Stormtroopers. The dark hair covered the woman's face as she looked down at the ground. Kylo was the last person she wanted to see right now. The woman gave no answer to Kylo.

"I used to." Kylo wasn't satisfied with her answer. "I do know that you are a back stabbing traitor. You left everything you cared about for what to be a little guard puppy for Snoke?" The temptation for Kylo to pull out his lightsaber and kill this woman right then and there was extremely strong. Kylo though was able to sense the woman was afraid of him. She may act fearless but, deep down her fear was controlling her. The woman hadn't changed much from when Kylo last saw her.

"It is pathetic of you to pretend you're not afraid." Kylo grabbed the woman by her face and made her stand up. Now fear was edged upon her face. Her eyes were full of fear as she stared into the emotionless mask of Kylo Ren. "I believe you could serve some use to me. You were the last person to speak to Luke Skywalker." The woman tried to kick Kylo; just as her leg was going to touch Kylo he was able to use the force to put her whole self to a halt. "Do you really want to do this?" The woman only glared at Kylo. It brought Kylo a sense of joy knowing how angry she was with him. "We will talk once you wake up." Kylo used the force to put the woman to sleep by waving his hand over her face. Kylo then stopped using the force to hold the woman up and let her body fall into his arms. Kylo then brought the woman to his ship. This was exactly what Kylo needed to find Luke.

The woman started to slowly blink her eyes as she woke up. She looked up at the ceiling to find a bright light. The woman quickly squinted her eyes and looked away from the light. The room was entirely black. The only light came from the ceiling. The woman was lying on some sort of bed that was tilted up. The woman was trying to break free from her bonds but was not succeeding.

"I see you are awake Elle." Kylo Ren then stepped out from the shadows into the light. At that moment Elle started to feel sick. Her heart began to beat faster and the palms of Elle's hands started to get sweaty. "Calm yourself." Kylo said. Elle took a deep breath and looked right at Kylo. Elle didn't feel like a man was standing in front of her. She felt as if this man was a robot.

"What do you want?" Elle asked. Kylo Ren walked over to stand right next to Elle. Elle's fear of Kylo began to grow inside once he was next her. Elle needed to control her fear. IT was getting out of control. She wasn't supposed to be like this. Elle had been trained to use her fear not let it control her.

"I had heard you were dead Elle. Yet here you are alive and not so well. I had been told Luke Skywalker killed you just before he disappeared. Tell me what happened Elle." Elle wanted to get away from Kylo. Every time she looked at him she saw the man who betrayed her. The man who sent her to her death.

"Sorry to disappoint you that I'm alive. Why would I even think about telling you? You were the one who sent me there. You knew I wasn't going to make it out alive and yet you still did it. Why? Why did you want me dead so badly? You should have just killed me, instead of having our ex Jedi master do it. Unless you couldn't do it yourself. I don't know if I should think of that as a weakness or flattering that you cannot bring yourself to end my life." Elle was able to sense the anger from Kylo. She turned her head away from Kylo so she wouldn't have to feel the cold glare coming from Kylo. Kylo then grabbed Elle's face and turned her to face him. Kylo's masked face was so close to Elle it was impossible for Elle not to look at him.

"Do not test me Elle. I had you go away so I would not have to deal with you anymore. I never particularly cared if you were dead. Now answer the question. Tell me what happened between you and Luke."

"Why don't you just use the force on me? Oh wait you've never interrogated a force user have you? You have no idea how to do it." In anger Kylo Ren put his gloved hands on Elle's head and began to use the force on her. Elle started to scream in pain. Elle's head was pounding with pain as Kylo used the force on her. Elle had never experience something so painful. It was tempting for Elle just to tell Kylo everything. Kylo stopped the force and pulled his hands away from Elle's head. A small part of Kylo broke to see Elle like this. "You haven't changed at all have you?" Elle gave a small laugh. "Well I'll tell you, but on one condition let me join your little group. You know I'm a valuable ally. I became a Knight of Ren because I wanted to get rid of all the Jedi. To get rid of all those in the light."

"So be it. I will be your master Elle. I will bring you before Snoke and we will see what he says. Now tell me everything."

"When I went to see Luke he was all alone. Luke knew I came there to kill him. Or that's what I was supposed to do. I later found out you wanted me dead. Or in your version of the story you wanted to get rid of me. We battled as master and student for a while but soon his lightsaber was at my throat. I had lost and it was my time to die. I told Luke to kill me but he couldn't do it. Luke put his lightsaber away and then walked away. I asked him where he was going and he told me this, 'Where the light began.' I have no idea what means. It could mean a numerous of things. That is my story. I really don't know how it helps you. Now my master, teach me more on the ways of that dark side of the force." At this moment Kylo truly knew Elle hadn't changed at all. This was the Elle he had fallen for so long ago.

 **So here is the first chapter of this little story. I hope all of you enjoyed this. Sorry if it's a little cheesy, but let us face it. Fanfiction tends to always be a little cheesy. All criticism is welcomed. Please follow, favorite, and leave a comment. It would mean the world to me. :3**

 **-The Writer**


End file.
